Ignorance Really Is Bliss
by Rosethethief
Summary: Amy secretly wants Scott, but Scott secretly wants Courtney... And Amy secretly hates Courtney for getting more attention from Scott than her. Takes place after the events of Twinning Isn't Everything.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Total Drama, or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Fresh TV.**

**Well, this is what happens when you can't sleep, and when one of your friends dares you into shipping something you don't like for an entire week.**

**That stuff aside, yes. I don't like Scamy... It's actually one of my least favorite Scott shippings out there. I can understand the reasons behind why people ship them, but it still isn't my cup of tea. And no, this isn't meant to be a Scamy bashing fic by any means, but more of a one-sided Scamy type of deal. So if you ship them, try not to get offended. This is mainly for my amusement, and for your enjoyment.**

**And yes, there is some Scourtney in this, just because I can. And because I thought it would be hilarious. And Scott's a jerk to Amy, because well, being a jerk is in Scott's character. This is also my first time writing something with Amy, so she probably isn't the ****most spot on here... But I think I did an Ok job with her, at least.**

**And if this came off as a little rushed, then that's my bad... I did fix this up a bit before submitting it of course, so hopefully it's somewhat presentable.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this and please be sure to R &amp; R!**

* * *

**Ignorance Really Is Bliss**

**(Amy's POV)**

This seriously stinks! Thanks to "Sparamy", I'm stuck with all these losers at this oversized kiddy pool! This, this can't even be possible! I should be the one with the million dollars! ME! Not stupid Samey, or anyone else for that matter! Samey cheated me out of that money, so I'm going to make sure her life is a living hell from now on!

Basically, after I was shot out of that lousy cannon, I ended up at that lame-o loser resort, which is a place I shouldn't be right now! I've always been a _winner, _ever since my sister and I were born: I've managed to practically beat my sister at everything, making me the superior of the two. Well, life… Is this what karma feels like? Is this just another whole stupid game of "what goes around comes around?" Because if so, I don't like it! Like, at all! I'm the more prettier and popular one for a reason, so I shouldn't have to be going through this!

I must've looked like a total idiot right now, but I just didn't care! Samey was going to get what was coming to her, and that's all that mattered to me! Just, screw her! Screw her, and everything else about her to oblivion!

It was the afternoon now, and I had just been lounging around on a pool chair all day, thinking of ways to get my sister back in some of the worst ways imaginable: hmm, shaving her head? Locking her in a broom closet? Telling everyone she still wets the bed? Hmm, all of these ideas actually sound pretty good to me. I'll definitely have to make a list of this for future reference later on.

I smiled at those thoughts, having no remorse for her whatsoever, because I knew she deserved it all in the end. I found myself looking up into the warm sunlight, basking in everything it had to offer me, until a particular shadow came in and ruined my life…

I sat up a bit, hoping to make out some more of this mysterious figure: I squinted my eyes, and from the looks of things, it definitely wasn't a girl… Because their backside was extremely toned. He also had spiky, reddish hair, with pale white skin. Ok, enough with the analyzing… Time to tell him who's in charge here.

I got an even closer look once I stood up to face him: he was… Looking at something? Or, was it a _someone?_ A brunette? Isn't he also that one redneck, ginger guy? Well, whatever. He's still _ruining_ my afternoon, so it doesn't matter!

Without hesitating, I pushed him into the pool, smirking triumphantly right after I did the evil deed. I heard him sputter and wheeze on the chlorinated water, while laughter erupted from the brunette girl, and some goth chick… Wow, there _really_ are a lot of weirdos on this show, aren't there?

The boy growled irritatedly at the mockery going on, before deviously splashing them with pool water. Satisfied over his work and seeing their priceless expressions, he then turned his attention towards me… Scowling and all red-faced.

"What the hell was that for?!" he went off angrily, cautiously climbing out of the pool so he wouldn't slip in again. "Can't you see I was trying to _enjoy_ myself over here?"

"Umm, hello?" I fumed at the ginger. "Enjoyment or not, you were still interfering with my tanning session!"

That was when I saw the boy fake a pout of innocence, before scowling and rolling his eyes at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was my ass _ruining _the view for you? Please excuse me while I don't give a shit."

"Well, whatever." I frowned. "Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Shouldn't you be minding your own damn business, you blonde bimbo?" he wittily counteracted to my insult.

"What did you just say to me?!" I demanded in a huff.

"Oh, nothing _too_ important…" the devious teenager sneered. "Just that you're annoying me. That's all."

"That's pretty funny coming from someone like _you…_" I smirked in slight amusement. "Considering you're the walking, talking definition of annoyance, and all."

"Likewise, sister." the redhead muttered under his breath, adjusting his eyesight once again. Rolling my eyes, I looked over his shoulder, only to realize he was staring at that brunette again: she was sitting down under a colorfully striped parasol, shaded from the harsh sunlight and enjoying a fruity beverage with that one goth chick. They were giggling and talking to each other, which made me want to gag, and he was… Smiling? Can this get even _more_ gag inducing? I can practically taste it in my throat!

He was pretty fixated on her, not that I cared… I will admit though, her beauty does rival mine, although I'm clearly the winner when it comes to that category in particular. No one can resist… Me?

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted once I saw him blushing… At _her. _This is genetically impossible! I'm supposed to be the pretty one! The _superior_ one. Why am I being ignored?! I _refuse_ to be ignored!

I demanded answers right now. "Hey! Who the heck is she?! _Hello?_ Are you even listening to me right now?! I demand that you tell me _her_ name, so I'll know what to write on her tombstone later!" He was still ignoring me. I couldn't believe it… No guy has _ever_ ignored me for this long. I'm used to getting showered in compliments, and he isn't giving me any! This is getting ridiculous, if not a little pathetic and sad.

I was getting pretty fed up with this whole situation; I crossed my arms and looked away, hoping to just ignore it altogether, but I was pretty terrible at hiding my overall envy.

I figured that a little "payback" was in order here, so I lunged forward to push him into the pool again, only to my horror and surprise to see him move out of the way and have me fall victim to one of my own little schemes instead.

Once I finally surfaced from the pool, I heard laughter echoing all throughout the resort, making my blood boil. I have _never_ been so humiliated in all my life.


End file.
